Reunion
by DemonSaya
Summary: Sano and Megumi have a nice reunion about ten years after the end of the series...and both of them have a few surprises for each other...


Megumi looked at the note, hesitant to open it. She'd recognize that damn chicken scratch signature anywhere, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say. After all, she hadn't seen him in ten years, and things change in ten years. She ge

Megumi looked at the note, hesitant to open it.She'd recognize that damn chicken scratch signature anywhere, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say.After all, she hadn't seen him in ten years, and things change in ten years.She gently ran her fingers across his name and bit her lip.

She'd left Tokyo ten years ago to rebuild the wall that he'd broken, the wall she kept strongly in place around her heart.It hadn't taken much for him to totally distroy it.It tore her apart for weeks after he'd left, but finally she'd learned to accept it.Or so she thought.

Then his damn note had arrived and sent her into an emotional upheaval.

She put her hands to her temples.She still loved him.Even after a bad marraige and his disappearing act, she still loved him.With a reserved sigh, she opened the note.She chewed on her lips, forcing herself to look at the first line.

_Go open the door..._

She stared at it incredulously."You've got to be kidding..."She muttered, dropping the note to her desk.She moved her eyes to the window, staring out.The skies were grey, over loaded with rain, which had finally begun to spill.She looked over at the door, hesitant to open it._Please, go away, leave me with my heart intact...please...She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to her feet, her fingers lightly caressing her desk._

It was a lovely piece.A mysterious gift she'd recieved after her husband had left her.It had cute fox faces carved into the drawers and on the front.Deep in her mind, it had been a gift from him.Slowly, she forced herself to walk around it and to the door.Holding her breath, she opened it.

The rain pouring down revealed no one.

Her heart fell.With a sigh, she hugged herself, beginning to close the door, when a hand caught the door.

"Wait!"

She paused, pushing the door open once again.Her breath caught, her heart racing in her chest."You...why are you here...?"

Brown eyes stared into hers and he staggered in, holding his side slightly.Wild black hair hung wet in his eyes, held back partially from the red bandanna around his head."Fox..."He whispered, collapsing against her.

She caught him, eyes wide."Rooster?!"She exclaimed, feeling something warm and wet under her hand."Toki!Baby, come here!I need help!"

A young boy with her dark black hair, pulled back into a pony tail walked in.He was about seven, the product of a failed marraige.She shook her head fiercely."Toki, help me get him on one of the beds!"

He nodded, rushing over and taking Sano's feet, helping her carry him, and when the large man was set carefully on a bed, he examined his mother carefully."Momma...?"

"Toki...please get me some water and bandages..."She said, pressing her hand closely against the wound._Sano...what have you gotten yourself into?!She brushed his hair back, listening to her son rustling around.When he reappeared, he had a cloth and a bowl of water in one hand and several rolls of bandages in the other._

"Ofukuro, who is he?"He asked, helping his mother unwrap the bandages around his waist and then, gently cleaned the wound.He could see his mother was very frightened, and nervous."Momma?"

She held up a finger, indicating for him to wait."Let me stitch this shut..." 

He nodded, watching closely as she did so.He'd been waiting for his mother to marry again, since his father had abandoned them.He could also tell she held deep feelings for the man on the table.When she was done, he silently helped her wrap the wounds again.

Megumi folded the cloth and rinsed it, before resting against Sano's forehead."Toki, this is a dear friend of mine...I met him while I lived in Tokyo almost eleven years ago."

Gently, Toki took his mother's hand."Do you need me here?"He asked, squeezing her hand.

"No...I can sit up alone..."She said, stroaking her son's hair."Go to bed, sweetheart..."She watched her son nod and leave and sighed.She was infinately glad he looked like her rather than her ex-husband.She didn't need reminders.Carefully, she checked the bones in his hand and was happy to see the bones had finally healed completely.She was about to walk away, when the hand closed around hers.She managd to control her shriek and spun to look at him.

"Fox...?"He stared up at her, his eyes softening.

She bit her lip, sitting beside the bed again."How are you feeling...?"She asked softly, mopping his forehead.Gods, she'd missed him.She missed all the damn fights they had even.She swallowed, resting a hand on the one he'd always wound up breaking.

"Great, now..."He said, smiling.He lifted his hand and brushed his finger tips across her face, gently."It's good ta see ya, Fox..."

She cringed slightly."Arigatou..."She looked away slightly."You should get some sleep, Tori-atama..."

"Oi, Onna-sensei..."

She looked over at him, unable to mask the hurt in her eyes completely.

Sano's breath caught._Shit...He swallowed, then squeezed her hand gently."You look tired..."He said softly, his face becoming serious."You should get some sleep..."_

She stared at him in shock and plopped her hand down on his forehead."Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

This time, it was his turn to cringe._I deserved that..."I'm serious, Onna."_

She sighed heavily."That's all well and good, but since you didn't catch me at the clinic, you're on my bed."She leaned against the wall, arching an eyebrow at him.

He sat slowly, stripping out of his gi, not at all displeased by the surprised gasp that emitted from Megumi's mouth."Just relax, onna..."He lay on the outside of the covers and grabbed her, pulling her over and looking at her seriously."Do you trust me?"

She stared down at him, blushing faintly."I...I don't know..."

He caressed her face."I've changed a little, Megumi...you can trust me..."He folded the blanket over himself and patted the futon."I promise, I wont do anything you don't want..."He said softly, his eyes serious.He saw the blush and smiled a bit."Unless you object to spending a night in my arms?"

She saw his smile and flushed darker, her face falling till her chin touched her kimono."Whatever..."She whispered, laying down on the futon, pulling the blanket over herself.She felt his warmth from where he'd been laying, as well as the warmth at her back from how close he lay to her.

Sano sat, pulling the other blanket over them and stared up at the ceiling."Megumi-"He turned to look at her, only to find her fast asleep.His eyes softened and he stared at her.He gently touched her face, his fingers trembling slightly."I love you..."He whispered, kissing her cheek gently, then he lay back down beside her, staring at the ceiling.

Toki smiled slightly and slid the door closed, crawling over to his futon and climbing in.He may have another father sooner than he'd thought.

***

Megumi woke blearily, finding herself alone in the futon._Was it all a dream?She wondered, standing and running a brush through her hair.She was still dressed in a kimono and with a resigned sigh, she began to undress, changing into a light yukata.Standing in front of the mirror, she stared at herself, her face aged slightly.She was thirty-two.That put Sano at about twenty-nine.In fact, his birthday should have been some time last week._

She shook her head fiercely, and then looked up as she heard her son giggling.She walked out into the main room and froze.

Sano was sitting there, tickling her son.

Her heart paused, then raced onwards.She walked over and cleared her throat, softly.

Toki and Sano froze in their antics.Sano looked over his shoulder, grinning a bit."'Mornin, onna."He said, then gave Toki's ribs an extra tickle, then he jumped to his feet."Just entertaining the kid."

"'The kid's' name is Toki."She said softly, taking her son's hands and pulling him to his feet."He's my son."Her eyes clouded slightly.

He stared at her in surprise."You had a kid?"He blinked in surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?"She asked, insulted.

"Naw, just..."He eyed her waist, skeptically."Ya don't look like you had a kid..."He said, grinning.His eyes lifted to hers, hoping that she wouldn't be angry with him.

She sighed impatiently."Toki, sweetie, I'm going to make breakfast..."A deep sigh escaped her as she walked towards the kitchen.

Sano winced slightly.He glanced over at Toki."Oi, kid, ya think she's pissed at me?"He asked softly.

"Na,"Toki giggled softly."Momma can't stay mad at anyone."He grinned, then went to the pantry, pulling some dishes and chopsticks from it.He set them down at the places, three plates, three pairs of chopsticks, three bowls.

Sano noticed the extra setting and paused."I...I don't know if Onna-sensei is gonna want me to stay..."He said, looking away.

"Please?"The kids eyes got big and watery, hopeful.

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck."Oh, what the hell, if she wants me gone, she can kick me out..."He said, grinning at the kid.

Meanwhile, Megumi stood in the tiny kitchen, listening to every word being said in the main room.With a sigh, she picked up the food and carried it out, eyes somewhat tired.

Sano looked up, still grinning.The grin was gone when he saw the tired expression on her face."Oi, onna, are you okay?"He asked, his eyes wide.He jumped to his feet, taking the food from her and setting it on the table.

She read the concern on his face and just waved a hand."I'm fine.I just haven't been sleeping much lately..."She sat beside her son at the table and served tea and rice."Sano...?"

He sat at the table, watching her closely."Just pile it on."He said, grinning a bit.

She nodded, scooping some onigiri and sashimi onto his plate.Their fingertips touched as she passed him the plate, making her jump slightly.Quickly, she looked to her son."Toki, are you coming to the clinic with me today?"She asked, serving her son's food in proportions much smaller than Sano's.

"Of course!"He smiled big."Can uncle Sano come too?"He asked, eyes closing slightly.

Megumi's hand paused slightly as she began to serve herself."If he wants..."She said softly.She watched as her baby turned beseaching eyes on Sano and the street-fighter folded.

"Sure..."Sano grinned a bit, and his eyes flickered towards Megumi, checking for disapproval, but all he saw was cool accptance.With a heavy sigh, he dug into the food."Geeze, Onna, I didn't think you could cook better than you used to..."He glanced down at a riceball, grinning."This is better than the Akebeko."

She flushed slightly under the compliment."A-arigatou..."She said softly, finishing her small breakfast and standing."I must get dressed for work."It was more said to her son, but she watched Sano nod in agreement.With a short bow, she was heading back to her room.

Toki finished his breakfast quietly and jumped up."I gotta get dressed to."He said, then dashed into is room, leaving Sano alone to finish his breakfast.The older man pushed his breakfast around with his chopsticks._She's mad...He thought, sighing heavily."Kuso..."He muttered._

He finished his breakfast and stacked the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen.He set them in the sink, filling the rice bowls with water so the rice wouldn't stick while they were gone.

Megumi walked in, fastening on an earing, so she wasn't looking at him."Toki, you should go get dressed, I'll clean up when we-"She stared, dropping the earing."Sanosuke..."She whispered, her eyes huge.

Sano walked over to her, picking up the earing.Gently, he pulled the backing from her hand and slipped the earing through the hole.

She swallowed, quickly pulling away."Rooster, what are you doing?"She asked blushing._Oh, gods, Sano...don't touch me...I can't think when you touch me...His hand didn't listen to her thoughts and his fingertips lightly touched her face._

"Megumi..."He whispered softly, that sweetly spicy scent that always floated around her making his mouth almost water.He wanted nothing more at that moment than to claim those quivering, ruby lips and kiss her until she couldn't think.He would have if she hadn't backed away from him.Hurt lashed harshly.It was laced heavily with bitterness."Sorry..."He said, backing away.

She saw the anger in his gaze when she backed away and cringed slightly."What is going ON with you?!"She whispered fiercely."All the touching and the desk and last night..."She shook her head."I'm not the same woman I used to be!"

He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her close enough to him she could feel the heat from his body, smell his masculine scent, feel his breath on her ear."Fox...understand this...I have every intention of becoming emotionally, romantically, and physically involved with you...and I'm not going to give up, either..."He pulled back slightly, to stare at her shocked eyes.

She broke his grip.Her heart was pounding from how close she'd stood by him for those few moments.Deliberately, she took two steps back."I'm damaged goods, Rooster.Go find a little princess who hasn't been married."She spun around and walked towards the door."Toki!Let's go!"

Sano followed her and slipped his feet into the shoes.Toki ran out, wearing a pair of short hakama and a gi.He ran headlong into Sano and paused, looking up...and up...and up...

Sano grinned, picking Toki up and hoisting him up onto his shoulders.He heard the surprised gasp and grinned at him.He saw Megumi's almost diaspproving look and winced slightly.They walked out of the house, Sano stooping low so Toki didn't hit his head on the doorframe.

As they walked down the street, people were obviously staring at the newcomer, their eyes wide to see him walking with Takani Megumi, the only doctor in Aizu.Her son was perched up on his shoulders, drawing many whispers from passerby.

Megumi sighed as she opened the clinic and walked inside.Something told her it was going to be a slow day.

***

Sano and Megumi walked back to her apartment, Toki in Sano's arms.Too much excitement for the kid.Sano decided, smiling down at Toki's sleeping face."You made a great kid, Fox..."He said, looking over at her, grinning.

"He's my angel."She said softly, her eyes serious."I'm glad my husband left him with me, rather than taking him away..."She looked away slightly.

Sano winced slightly."You're still married to him?"

She sighed heavily."Not really...not in my mind at least..."She shook her head."What do you care..."She asked, walking ahead of him slightly.

He caught her arm, pulling her to a halt."I already told you.I told you this morning."

"And I told you..."Megumi pulled her arm from his grasp."I'm damaged goods.You should go get yourself a younger girl...I'm three years older than you."

He looked down, his face serious."..."_I don't want a younger girl, Meg, I want you...They continued to walk, till they reached her apartment._

She opened the door and walked in, then moved to Toki's room.She sensed Sano walking behind her, and frowned, noticing he'd been extremely quiet."You will be staying here, tonight."She said evenly.

He looked over at her and his heart fell as he laid Toki against the futon."You don't trust me."He said evenly.He shook his head, smiling bitterly.

She stared at him in surprise."What...?"

He just waved her off."Go to bed, Onna..."He said softly."I'll take care of Toki..."

"The dishes..."She objected.

"I'll handle it.Get some sleep..."He paused before adding."You've had a long day...I've just been sittin around..."

She stared at him in surprise, then stood slowly."Hai.."She walked out of the room, and closed the door, then walked down the hall, to the kitchen.She filled the sink with warm water and began to wash the dishes methodically.Sano did not love her.He couldn't.She was damaged goods, she'd been married.She wasn't a virgin.She clenched her hand into a fist under the water._Even if I love him...I have to push him away...I can't let him ruin the rest of his life with someone like me..._

Suddenly, two hands grabbed hers under the water."Meg..."The gentle voice in her ear caused her heart to race in her chest.But not in happiness.In fear.

"Hitachi..."She wispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"I hear you have a little plaything..."Soft, icy laughter.

Megumi closed her eyes tightly."He's not my plaything.He's a friend who is visiting me..."She tried to pull away, but the hands tightened and she felt her brittle bones straining under the pressure.

The door opened and Sano stood there."Onna-sensei...is there a problem?"He asked, looking over the person who was bugging her.The man was large and his hands were under the water with Megumi's.

The man grinned."No...no problem...isn't that right, wife?"

Megumi cringed slightly at the term not looking at Sano.She heard his footfalls and realized he was coming closer."I'm okay, Tori-atama..."She smiled weakly.

Sano grabbed Hitachi's arm and squeezed it hard."Let her go."He said evenly.

"Why should I?She's my wife!"Hitachi tried not to show fear in the man's obvious strength.

Sano squeezed slightly hard, cracking the knuckles of his other hand on his chin."I said...let her go..."

Megumi collapsed slightly as her wrists were released.Sano slowly released his arm, glaring at him."I never want to see you anywhere near her again, got it?"He growled softly._Mine!His eyes shouted.He watched the man flee the apartment and knelt beside her, his hands gently taking hers."Are you okay, fox?"He asked softly._

She stared at him for a moment, before tears began to fall down her face."Why...?"She whispered."Why are you being like this...I don't know how to handle it!"She tore her hands away from his, putting them to her face and sobbing into them.

"Meg..."He whispered.His eyes saddened."You don't believe me, do you?"He eased her face up gently."Gods, I missed you more than anything while I was gone..."He brushed the tears away, his sight, hearing, feeling and scent lost in her.There was one other sense he wished to use.He swallowed damply, fighting the urge to taste her lips.

She pulled away."I told you...I'm damaged goods.Go find yourself a nice young girl.Someone who hasn't been hurt before...someone who can love you freely..."

Sano growled softly, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms."Idiot!"He whispered fiercely, then kissed her, slipping his tounge into her mouth when she gasped.He tangled his hands in her long, silken hair, kissing her deeply, desperately.He felt her hands resting lightly on his shoulders and slowly pulled back.

Megumi stared at him, breathless.She opened her mouth to try to speak, but no sound came.She felt her heart pounding in her chest."Wh-Why?" She whispered, her hand moving to her lips."Why...?"

He combed her hair with his fingers, his eyes firey, passionate."Because, fox...I need you..."He saw her eyes start to cloud up."I need you because I love you..."He whispered, then took her mouth again as she opened it to tell him off.

She felt his lips fused firmly on hers and whimpered softly, digging her nails lightly into his shoulders.A deep moan escaped her, despite her best efforts to with hold it.She slid her hands down Sanosuke's chest and around his waist, pressing herself closer to him.

He pulled away briefly, staring into her eyes."Meg..."He whispered, his fingers tracing over her lips.

"Sano..."She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his gi."How do I know you're not just saying that to knock me off guard...so I'll get hurt again...?"

He gently took her face, staring into her eyes.He could see deep rooted fears that he'd leave her and closed his eyes, brushing his lips gently across hers."I guess you'll have to trust me..."

She pulled away, standing."Trust is something that no longer comes easy for me, Rooster head.I've been hurt beyond your wildest dreams, and I'm on guard, now.You're not going to knock down my wall with a little kiss."She stood proudly, her back straight."I'm not so easily won over..."She turned towards the sink to finish the dishes, when hands caught her waist.

He was hurt, but that didn't stop him."Well, I'm stubborn, so I'm not going to give up till I do win you over, Megumi."He kissed her neck, then lifted her into his arms, carrying her to her room.He held her, despite her kicking and punching.Finally, he pulled down the blankets that they'd shared the previous night and laid her against it."Sleep, Meg..."He whispered, kissing her forehead and standing, walking back to the kitchen.

***

Megumi walked into the main room to find Sano slumped against the wall in sleep.His gi was draped over him, but he was still shivering.Her eyes softened and she pulled the blanket from around herself and tucked it around him gently.She caressed his hair and forced herself to stand."I'm sorry that I can't let you in..."She whispered.

She didn't know Sano was awake.When she turned away from him, his eyes opened slowly."Good morning, Megumi."He said softly.

She jumped, shocked."Y-you're awake..."She gasped for breath, blushing.

"So are you..."He stood, laying a hand on her shoulder."Please, Megumi, talk to me..."He whispered."If you're so sorry, why wont you let me in...why wont you let this poor, coarse fool love you...?"

She tried to walk away, but his arms went around her waist."Sano...let me go..."She whispered.

He turned her towards him and picked her up off the ground, carrying her into her room and laying her on the futon, holding her down with one hand at her wrists."Tell me, dammit..."He whispered fiercely."Why wont you tell me how you feel?!"He didn't bother trying to hide the hurt on his face.

She forced her gaze away from him."Why does it matter...I'm damaged goods..."

He stared down at her."This goes deeper than that...this is about Tokyo..."He ran his other fingers down her face."Oh, Meg, I'm not going to leave you again..."He whispered, resting his face against her shoulder._I promise...please believe me..._

Megumi struggled under the man who was pinning her to the ground with his weight."Sano...please...just leave me alone..."She looked away from him."No man wants a woman who's been married before...who's not a virgin...you're just playing with my heart!"

He glared down at her."How do you know what this man wants?I'm not like other men...I want you...I need you...I love you."He kissed her before she could object."I'm not playing with you heart, Meg..."He whispered against her mouth."I love you."Gently, slowly, he released her wrists, still pinning her down with his weight.

She lay there, still in the same position as his words sank in.Her lips began to tremble and she began to breath raggedly.Tears rolled down her face."Sa...no..."She whispered, hugging him desperately.

Sano laid his large, strong hands on her waist, holding her close."It's okay..."He whispered, rolling them on their sides.He draped on arm around her waist and caressed her hair with the other hand."Marry me?"He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"But...Toki..."She looked away."What about my baby...?"

"I like him."Sano admitted, grinning."I don't mind helpin ya raise him, if he doesn't mind having me as a father..."

She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands."But..."

"Shhh..."He brushed his lips across her gently."Please...just a yes or a no...if it's a yes, I'll stay here...if it's a no..."He paused, wincing at the thought."I'll leave and never bother you or the kid again..."He looked into her eyes, seeing the fear in them return.

She hugged him tightly."YES!"She whispered, crying softly.

He rolled her back under him, staring down at her.With a soft moan, he kissed her passionately, his hands returning to her waist.He stared into her eyes as he kissed her, parting her lips with his tounge, twining it with hers."Aishiteru..."He whispered, coming up for breath briefly, before kissing her again.

Megumi moaned deeply, her hands sliding under his gi and pushing it over his shoulders and down his arms, which seemed occupied with undressing her as well.She stared up at him as he pulled the blanket over them and sighed heavily."Aishiteru mo..."

He smiled, running his hands along her sides.He leaned down, and began kissing her again.Unfortunately for him, before he could get any farther, Toki ran into the room, jumping into bed with them.

"Mommy!I had a nightmare about the bad man again!"He cried, unhappily.

Sano rolled onto his back, exasperated.Megumi wasn't much better.Yet, they still patted the bed, letting the young boy crawl in with them.

With a heavy sigh, Megumi put her arms around her son and felt Sano's arms wrap around her and Toki and smiled gently at her fiancee."The bad man can't get you now, Toki...Mommy and Daddy will protect you..."She whispered to him.

Toki looked at Sano with inquisitive eyes."You're going to be my daddy?"

Sano smiled and ruffled his hair."Get some sleep, kid...Mom and I aren't going anywhere..."__


End file.
